


Just Get Together

by 3racha



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, fake dating but reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3racha/pseuds/3racha
Summary: 3 times 2seung's oblivious flirting made their poor friends lose it.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Just Get Together

**Author's Note:**

> hello, i recently got into victon and i was just dying to write something for 2seung.  
> it is a bit rushed, so maybe i will come back and edit somethings about it. until then, please enjoy <3

“Ow!”

Subin looked up from his phone over to the living room couch. The four of them, Seungsik, Seungwoo, Sejun and himself, were all hanging at Seungwoo’s apartment. He and Sejun were hunched over the kitchen island, playing a surprisingly tame round of cards. Seungwoo and Seungsik, on the other hand, were both just chilling on the couch, with Seungsik resting his head on older’s lap.

Looking at the scene before him, Seungsik holding his lip gently and Seungwoo looking at him in concern, it was pretty clear that the youngest of the two had dropped his phone on his face.

“Hyung, did you drop your phone on your face?” Subin asked, just to be little shit, because it’s not like he didn’t know.

“Yes, and it hurt!” the man playfully glared at him., “I think I busted my lip. I taste blood.”

Seungwoo, who was looking quite concerned a second ago, suddenly turned smug. He leaned in closer to Seungsik, who just froze in places, and had the nerve to say, “Do you want me to kiss it better?”

Everyone else in the room stopped in their place at hearing such bold flirting. Seungsik was the first to recover, quickly covering his face with his hand and shrieking. 

“You can’t just say that, Snoo!” he swatted at the other with his free hand. Seungwoo simply just laughed, finding the flustered man cute.

“I can’t help it. You are just so fun to tease!” he reached out and attempting to pinch Seungsik’s cheek. The younger whined and lightly hit the outstretched hand, but that wasn’t enough to deter the man. They tussled with each other completely oblivious to the rest of the world.

The other two people in the room silently watched the scene and they couldn’t help but groan. It was no secret that the oldest in their group liked to flirt with each other. It also wasn’t a secret to anyone but the two men in question that they liked each other. So, everyone was patiently waiting for the two of them to finally make out or something.

Sejun faked clearing his throat, making all eyes turn towards him. Deadpanned, he said “Oh, wow. I sure am thirsty. Let me go grab a cup of water.”

The blue-haired man stayed true to his word and did that just that. The elder two now had the audacity to look embarrassed by their predicament. They separated their limbs from one another and scurried to opposite ends of the couch. Now it was Seungsik’s turn to clear his throat.

“Does your lip still hurt, Sik?” Sejun asked, taking a sip from a neon orange mug. Where the hell did Seungwoo get that?

“What?” Seungsik looked at the younger confused, “My lip… Oh! No, not anymore.”

Sejun quirked an eyebrow towards the man, but let it be. He returned to his seat next to the kitchen island, picking up his discarded playing cards. 

…

“ It’s quite chilly today, isn’t it?” Seungsik, tugging his beanie to cover his ears, asked the group. They were currently walking towards the cinema, ready to spend the next two hours watching the newest horror movie.

“Yeah, quite. It’s nearing December after all,” Hanse laughed, pulling on the loose end of his scarf.

“Oh no!” everyone skidded to a stop to look at Seungwoo, who had turned his pockets inside out, “I forgot my gloves!”

“You gave us a heart attack, just because you forgot your gloves?!” Chan pointed an accusing finger at the eldest, who just pouted.

“Wait,” Seungsik made his way towards the other and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, “There. Now your hand won’t be cold.”

Chan glanced towards Seungwoo’s face and almost started laughing. It looked like the man was trying his best not to scream at the top of his lungs. 

“Th-thanks, Sikie,” the older muttered, burying his face in his scarf. 

“Hm, did you say something, babe?”

Now, it was everyone else’s turn to hold back a scream. Pet names did get used between the two, now and then, but whenever Seungsik was the one saying them, Seungwoo spent a good hour crying about it to their friends in private. So much for relaxing after the movie.

“No, nothing at all, _ dear, _ ”

…

“No, Chan. Put away the cards! Its time to go to sleep!” Seungsik yelled at the group of people huddled together on his bedroom’s floor. Yes, sleepovers meant playing games together and whatnot, but it was already 3 am and Byungchan had already passed out on a chair.

“Come on Sik, let us play one more game!” even though he was asking for permission, Chan had already started to deal out the cards for a new round. Seungsik was about to scold him, but Seungwoo plopped down on to his bed, leaving almost no space between them.

“Come on, let them play this last game, Sikie,”

“Fine, this is the last one, but if they start playing another one, you are helping me stop them, Snoo,” 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, watching their friends mess around as they tried to cheat one another in cards. Suddenly, Byungchan jerked awake and, in the process, fell off the chair he was sleeping on. It was quiet for a second before everyone started wheezing. Byungchan, still half asleep, looked quite dissatisfied.

Chan and the rest were quite literally rolling on the floor, laughing, while the two Seungs were losing their shit on the bed.

When everyone calmed down, Seungsik only then noticed that Seungwoo’s head had somehow ended up resting on his shoulder. Abruptly, the older nuzzled in closer, looking ready to pass out. It took Seungsik all his mental strength to not coo at the sight. 

“Are you tired, kitten?” the younger reached out and ruffled the sleepy man’s hair. As he was though, he felt someone’s gaze on him, so he stopped. Looking up, he saw that everyone was fake gagging at their actions. Little shits.

“What?” the second he asked, everyone diverted their eyes and scrambled to do something else. Turning back to, Seungsik couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight of Seungwoo softly snoring away.

…

“Hey, Snoo?” Seungsik called out as he was stirring around some pasta sauce.

“Yes, baby?” the other asked, sneaking his arms around the busy chef’s waist. 

“Do you think we should tell the guys?”

“Tell them what?” Seungwoo played dumb, resting his chin on the others should, something he liked to do, whenever presented with the chance.

“Oh, you know, that we are dating?” 

Seungwoo seemed to consider it for a moment. Yes, telling their friends has a lot of pluses. Such as, he could finally kiss his boyfriend in front of all of them. But it was just so fun to mess with their friends, making them roll their eyes when they flirted left and right, acting oblivious.

“We can tell them at the end of this week. Until then, let’s continue to mess with them. What do you think they will do if I wipe some whipped cream from you face and eat it?”


End file.
